


A man in hue

by Petra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Genderfuck, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin's workplace has hazards OSHA can't predict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A man in hue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amarin_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amarin_rose).



> For [](http://amarin-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**amarin_rose**](http://amarin-rose.livejournal.com/).

"Whoa," Steph says.

Tim frowns and pulls his cape closed. "Spoiler --"

"You have tits," Steph says, making a gesture even rounder than her own not inconsiderable torso. "A serious rack. Nice."

Tim narrows his eyes. "It's a job hazard, apparently."

Steph laughs and trips him -- his center of gravity is different -- and pins him, opening his costume. "I gotta get a job like that."

"You have one -- *oh* --"

She looks up from his inconveniently sensitive nipple. "I -- um -- I'm bi."

Tim wants to say, "Really," drily, but he barely manages to gasp it. The sensation is overwhelming. "That's -- that's fine."


End file.
